


Teal blue

by Usunkmyship



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Contains swearing - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Remus is a bit of a swearwolf., british lads being lads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:30:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6135271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usunkmyship/pseuds/Usunkmyship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate hair colour au </p><p> "That when soul mates meet, their hair colour changes to match." James States looking smug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
So I'm moving schools, and obviously I'm more than a tad nervous. It doesn't help that I'm going to the most pretentious and expensive private school in Britain. On a scholarship. Yes I Remus John Lupin, won a place at Hogwarts boarding school for the extraordinarily talented. And usually extremely rich. And, unfortunately in my case, I'm not the latter. I'm not poor by any stretch, it's just, my parents spend all their money trying to "cure" me of my affliction, so they could never have afforded to send me to private school. I never thought I'd get to go to Hogwarts. But here I am, on a train from Yorkshire to Scotland speeding towards my new beginning. I hope it's worth all the work, I really do.  
**********  
I arrive at five to six in the evening and am rushed with the first years into the great hall. I'd heard about this place. A room with an exact replica of the night sky painted on its roof. As soon as I walked in I looked up and it was so much more beautiful than I had imagined. My name is read out by the headmaster, a tall and thin man with a white plaited beard and long robes that make him look like a wizard, this pulls me out of my stupor and I walk forwards to sit on the stool at the front of the hall while an old, bedraggled hat is placed on my head and I hear a voice inside it say "Remus my dear boy what are your greatest attributes, don't answer let me guess, hmmmm... you were in several plays at your old school and took theatre classes outside of school as well as playing rugby and field hockey, yes you shall be placed in GRYFFINDOR" and as the voice speaks the last word it booms out of the speakers around the room informing everyone of its decision. At this the Gryffindor table erupts in to loud cheers and I wander aimlessly towards them and sit at the only available seat left, right on the end of the bench surrounded by first years. Ugh, this is going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just a short intro chapter xx


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as dinner is over I am forced to go on a tour of the school (more like fucking castle) with the first years. Which is, in my humble opinion one of the most boring things I've ever done in my life. Listening to over fifty, eleven year olds simultaneously complain that this place is massive and that their legs are tired and that they are probably going to get lost. And I guess they are right, but I can't bring myself to care. I have my own problems to focus on, like my room mates for example. What are they going to be like? Will they be nice? Mean? Judgemental? Hurtful? Will they welcome me with open arms? Or treat me like gum stuck to the underside of their shoe. "Okay you will now be split into your houses and shown to your dorm rooms, Gryffindors' follow me" well I suppose I'm about to find out aren't I... 

***********

Knock knock. "Um hi I'm Remus Lupin, your new roommate" There are four beds in the room but only two other boys, one with messy dark hair that looks like it's never had a brush anywhere near it and big thick rimmed glasses, and the other chubby with sandy blond hair and chocolate smeared all around his mouth. "Hey I'm James and this is Peter" says the skinnier of the two boys, leaning back on the headboard of his bed and smiling. "Your bed is the one on the end." And with this the boy, James, points to the other side of the room. I thank him, proceed to my bed and sit down. James and Peter continue their conversation, occasionally they try to include me by asking my thoughts but I can't focus on what they're saying, I'm too anxious to meet my last roommate, whoever he is. "Hey Jamie, wh..." At this I turn around to see a boy our age coming out of what I assume is the bathroom, with only a towel wrapped around his waist. He has inky black hair and eyes as grey as a coming storm. He's absolutely gorgeous, I'm sure I must be blushing and I think everyone can tell I'm shamelessly checking him out. Lean muscles, abs to die for and a deep v-line, he's like an image from a fashion magazine. I decide I better look back up to his face. His expression is blatantly shocked, gobsmacked even. His silky hair is shining in the light and... Wait no now his hair is changing, it's... It's turning a different colour. It's now... Blue. Teal blue. My favourite colour, in the entire bleedin' world. Just bloody wonderful.

**************

"Wait who are you and how did you do that?" Asks the boy, curiosity twinkling in his stormy eyes. "I could ask you exactly the same question... Wait how did I do WHAT?" I start calmly but don't exactly end that way. "Um I think you should both go look in a mirror." suggests James laughing softly to himself and smirking like there's no tomorrow. And with the way Towel boy is glaring at him I doubt if there will be a tomorrow for him. 

*************** 

"Oh my god how did our hair do that?" I ask astounded, curling my messy blue waves around my fingers. "I don't know." Says the gorgeous boy, stroking his own hair softly. "Hmm not to worry you guys or anything, but there's a story about this my mum used to tell me when I was little." James contributes, still trying, and failing, to control his laughter.   
"And what did it say exactly James." Sirius asks through gritted teeth.  
"That when soul mates meet, their hair colour changes to match." James States looking smug.  
"How come I've never heard about it before?" Asks the boy pouting and crossing his arms over his chest. He is so adorable I think I may die right now in the middle of the dormitory. "Probably because it stopped happening about 40 years ago." Says James matter of factly, staring at Sirius defiantly.  
"Why did it stop happening?" I ask hesitantly. Sweeping my mind clean and back to the matter in hand. "Because people stopped believing in soul mates and started loving anyone they wanted instead of waiting for their 'soul mate' to sweep them off their feet" James explains with a hint of sarcasm. "Oh so this means..." Towel boy says. "He and I are..." I say. "Shit"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ++++++++  
> Hope you guys like this chapter I'll try to update the next one soon


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay so what are we going to tell everyone? I mean we can't tell them the truth, can we? "Says towel boy who is now dressed, albeit in pyjamas.” I don't know I'll think about it and tell you the plan in the morning but right now we need to set some ground rules." Exclaims James, evil glinting behind the frames of this glasses. "What kind of ground rules James?" says Sirius angrily, spitting the words out of his mouth like they're a piece of chewing gum that's lost all flavour. "The kind that mean, because you two are soul mates, you can't be left in a room. Alone. Together." States Peter. "Exactly, we simply can't trust Sirius with this innocent young boy." James agrees, nodding to Peter conspicuously. “Considering I don't even know his name James, I don't think your rules are necessary at the moment, thank you." I reply with a snarky attitude. As I say this I can feel Sirius' eyes on me, as if he's assessing my every move. "Oh you really don't want to know what this lad right here would do with someone he knew then, considering what I know he's done with strangers. Trust me it's necessary." laughs James, pyjama boy is now bright red and as silent as the hour of midnight. "My name's Remus by the way, what's yours?" I ask timidly, looking pyjama boy in the eye. I'm sure my cheeks are red by now too just like his. "I'm Sirius." he answers. "About what?" I ask, confused. "No that's my name Sirius Black. S-I-R-I-U-S, Sirius." he recites, for what sounds like what must be the millionth time. "Oh my god I'm so sorry I didn't..." "No it's fine everyone does it when they first meet me, I'm used to it by now." He states. "Yeah even I did it, so did Peter, it actually used to be funny but it's happened that often, that it's not even, remotely funny anymore." James drawls. "Yeah, I imagine it would get quite tedious after a while." Well I'll just have to wait and see if it does.

*************** 

I wake up to the sound of groaning. And it's coming from the bed next to mine. Sirius' bed. I guess he must be struggling to get up. I lean out of my duvet and check my clock. It's 10:15. Ugh thank god it's Saturday. I don't think I could have survived a day of school right now. Not when I just met my ‘soul mate’ Sirius. I slide out of bed and get dressed in normal clothes, I asked James last night and he said on weekends we don't wear uniform. I then enter the bathroom to brush my teeth, as I'm doing this I see Sirius stumble out of bed and follow me in. He goes straight for his toothbrush and starts to brush his teeth, with no toothpaste. "Um morning Sirius, eeerrr you do know there's no toothpaste on your toothbrush." I speak gently as If I'm talking to a wild animal. "Oh...um no I didn't...thanks Remus." He then proceeds to put toothpaste on his brush and brush his teeth properly. He looks like he could fall asleep any second and he probably could. 

*************** 

I leave the dorm while the others are getting dressed, staring at Sirius as I go, James catches me and smirks. What a dick. I walk through the castle, towards the great hall, towards the smell of breakfast. I sit near the middle of the table, as far away from the first years as I can get without sitting with the seventh years. A girl with long ginger hair walks into the hall striding straight for me. When she gets to me she sits down next to me on the bench. She has millions of freckles scattered over her cheeks and soft green eyes. "Hey I'm Lily Evans, your new here right?" As she says this she sticks her hand out between us and I shake it. "Yeah I am, I'm Remus Lupin by the way, nice to meet you." I say smiling warmly. "You’re in sixth year right? Same as me." She asks her emerald eyes shining. "Mm hmm." I say in answer as I tuck into my breakfast, a full English, of course this is what they eat at a private school. Lily then starts to eat as well and we sit there together in comfortable silence for all of five minutes, before the cavalry arrive. James and Sirius bound into the hall with Peter on their tales, and collapse onto the bench opposite me and Lily. Oh god it's going to be another long day. “Why do you have matching hair I thought you didn't know your new roommate Sirius?" asks Lily sly as a fox. "We were setting up a prank for Remus here, you know to induct him and well basically Sirius got caught in the crossfire." James explains all this with a straight face and a believable expression. God he's an impressive liar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah finally an update haha


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry that it took so long for me to update school is hectic and will be for a while so don't expect quick updates.

The rest of the day went by quickly, nothing interesting happened. I had all my classes with Lily or James, non with Peter or Sirius (to my disappointment). But it was probably for the best. Seeing as though my relationship with Sirius was rather awkward at the moment. Thanks for that, by the way fate, I really appreciate it. 

Physics was last, which I shared with James and Lily. James doesn't hesitate to inform both of us that all three of the idiots have detention with our head of house, Professor McGonagall. Said idiots being my roommates. According to James, the prank they pulled to earn the detention was worth the punishment they're getting. And right now me and Lily have been talking in the common room waiting for them to return from the torture they've been subjected to. 

"So what kinda music d'you like then?" Lily asks.

"Hmm, I don't know. I have a really weird music taste; you won't know any of the bands I like…" I answer truthfully.

"At least tell me what genre." She prods, as if she’s trying to stop this from becoming an awkward silence.

I run my hand through my hair and sigh lowering my gaze to my lap. "Okay you can't tell anyone, but I love punk and rock, a little R&B and anyone with a soulful voice." I look back up to her meet her eyes and she looks put out.

“...oh. So you don't like pop music then?" She asks questioningly.

"God no. I can't stand anything like that, ugh, bloody hell who do you think I am I won’t go near anything auto tuned or...W-wait do you like EDM?" I spit out my words like a torrent of water escaping a dam. 

"What electro dance music? I guess so, yeah. Why?" She looks confused now, somehow not understanding my rant. I'm sure if I could see my face right now it would be covered with disgust.

"’cause that is the worst of them all. Like don't even get m..." Lily cuts me off mid-sentence. 

"Remus your collars bent." She states.

"Oh just like me then." I say laughing, then slowly realising what I said and that she didn't know. I stare at her white-faced and she looks surprised to say the least. But then she's laughing too.

“Y-your face w-when you r-realised." She laughs, hardly getting her words out. 

"You’re okay with this?" I whisper.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Lily says simply and I can't help but think exactly that.

Before I can say another word the portrait swings inwards and in swagger James and Sirius with Peter trailing behind (always seems to be the case). As soon as they see me and Lily they wander over, effectively preventing me from answering Lily's question, thank god.

They all began to talk at once:

"Hey Remus." That's Sirius. 

"Hello." Peter. 

"Hi Lily how are you?” And that disastrous flirter is James. 

"Hey guys." I respond calmly. 

"Hi boys, how was your detention?" Asks Lily. They others sit down on the arm chairs opposite the sofa we're sat on. 

"Pretty boring actually." James answers, leaning back into his chair feigning nonchalance. 

"Yeah she just made us sit there for an hour and 'contemplate' our actions." Sirius mocks, gesturing lazily with his hands.

"Well, it's getting kind of late so I better get to my dorm, night boys." Lily calls as she stands up and makes her way towards the stairs. We all say good night. And she walks up to her dorm. 

"We better get upstairs too, she's right it is getting late." Announces James. The rest of us utter our agreements and we make our way to the dorm, slamming the door once we're inside.

*************** 

Once we've all showered and got into our pyjamas we congregate on James' bed.

"So, we need to get our cover story strait." James says, he looks like he's about to continue when I look him in the eyes and the words just spill out,

"Well to be honest that's gonna be a little hard cause I'm pretty sure I can't do anything strait anymore, and I'm not sure Sirius can either.” 

James looks shocked. Peter looks confused-ish. And Sirius bursts out laughing applauding as he does so. 

James snaps out of his frozen state and continues as if nothing happened "we need all our cover stories to be exactly the same so that it doesn't arouse suspicion."

I whisper into Sirius' ear "Suspicion's not the only thing that's gonna be aroused." Making him blush promptly. James and Peter look on at us with puzzled expressions. Sirius glances at James and shakes his head. Again James, looking a little more agitated this time, continues. 

"Anyway our cover story is as follows..."


	5. A/N

This story will not be continued sorry to anyone who has read but I really hate this and want to improve my writing before I wrote anything else xx thank you for reading


End file.
